stone cold en magiespadas 3
by Nikobellicxd
Summary: xdxd


nuevo capitulo ekideh

capitulo 3:nuevo dia

when austin se despierta de golpe

Austin:pues si dormi muy bien hmmm ya me dio hambre que habra de ocmer

austin se levanta y encuentra una magiespada de panquekes saben de cual hablo

austin:hmmm talv es esto me llene el hambre

austin como no sabe de eso intento asacar los panquekes y despues de rato lo hizo pero se descontrolo y salieron como 50 panquekes

ausitin:yeah boiiii

austin se comio los 50 panquekes

austin:esto ieno

prohyas y vamber se levantaron por el ruido que hizo el calvo

vamber:dios mio que es todo este desastre

Prohyas:Creo que austin no hizo bien con esa magiespada panquekes

Austin:no es mi culpa no entiendo esas magiespadas ni mi magiespadacascabel

vamber:solo eres un novato no importa te podemos ayudar en eso si quieres claro

Austin:Emmm bueno pero despues ya que orita ando un pococ cansado por eso

Prohyas:Bueno

Tocaron a la puerta de servicios heroicos

Vamber:Quien sera ahora?

prohyas abrio y era Old Man Oldman el rukillo enano pelon :v

Old Man Oldman:Servicios heroicos necesito su ayuda

Vamber:cual es el problema convatiremos un mounstro enorme

Prohyas:O iremos a por algo peligroso

Old Man Oldman:No solo queiro que me traigan una burger en slugburger es que no quiero ir hasta alla no se preocupen tendran una recompensa

Vember:Bueno -_- para aya vamos austin quieres venir

Austin:Pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer que aguantarlos

los 3 se fueron a slugburger y llegaron habia mucha gente en slugburger

Austin:Wow si que esto llena los estomagos ehh?

Prohyas:Exacto bueno iremos por esa burger y tendremos una recompensa

entraron los 3 y cuando entraron obio que se extra aron al ver a estone cold

Austin:Otra vez con esas miradas ekisde

Vamber:No te preocupes es normal que hagan eso nunca te han visto

Prohyas:Aparte de que eres nuevo aki

la que atendia era witchy la rosada

Witchy:Hola prohyas y vamber y... quien es ese musculoso barbudo que esta alla

Austin estaba en la entrada de brazos crusados mirando abajo

Prohyas:El es nuestro guardeespaldas steven james anderson pero solo dile stone cold es un luchador

Vamber:Y algo peligroso si lo haces enojar

witchy:Wow no sabia que los heroes tenian guardespaldas que acaso ya se hicieron debiles

Vamber:disculpa :(, solo era un decir el es nuetro amigo de otro mundo

Witchy:Que tu novio?

Vamber:(sonrojada) claro que no

Austin:Aver aver que paso

Prohyas:Tienes super odio (OoO)

Austin:NO solo que la gente no habla y pude escuchar y oye tu eres la jefe de aki?

Witchy:Soi la gerente

Austin:Bueno,para empezar no soi su protector solo soi un simple humano que los acompa as y 2 nunca seria su novio de esta pelimorada

puede que sea en cierto modo kawai pero no sere su novio y mas que soi de otro modo, y puedes dando una burger rapido

Witchy:Y si no lo hago que?

Austin:Pa eso sirves no? lo unico en lo que eres buena

Prohyas:Oye tampococ seas tan rudo con ella

Prohyas:Eso no fue cortez

Witchy:(Llora un poco)No se como supistes :,(

la gente miraba a austin con asco y algo asustados

Austin:Bueno solo decia sabes yo no estoy en un buen momento, tengo que luchar con n rival mio en 1 mes pero si no llego o pierdo pues perdere mi carrea de luchador aparte por que en el 1997 me hicieron una llave pero hubiera muerto en ese momento ya que fue en mi cuello pero gracias a dios no mori y ahora me empezo a afectar esa lesion y pues ya sabras, ahora estoy actuando como soy yo normal no con mi personaje pero si me hacen enojar no habran querido nacer

Witchy:bueno creo que puedo entender eso (Le da la burger a los 3 y le da una a austin) esto es por mi y lo hago por tu carrera y tu lesion mejorate

Austin:Baia hasta que alguien me entiende gracias supongo?

los 3 se van

witch:Creo que necesito un guardeespaldas

Los 3 llegaron a donde el viejito

Old Man Oldman:Gracias heroes (les da una recompensa) tu tambien extra o (a austin igual)

los 3 se metieron a la casa

Austin:saben esas kangreburgers saben bien

Prohyas:cangre que ;:/?

Austin:No nada es de mi mundo jajaj, oigan quisiera saber si pudeo pelear en este mundo, no decian que hay lucha aki

Vamber:si ma ana vamos ya que se hizo de noche derrepente

Austin:Logica xd bueno para que vean como peleo

los 3 se durmieron.


End file.
